


Litany

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Whispered words that can't be said in daylight.The prompt was soft





	Litany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



Furiosa is a woman of force, pared down by heat and storm, and Toast once believed there was nothing soft about her.

She knows better now. Furiosa's hands are rough, but her touch between Toast's legs is gentle, and so are the things she whispers like secrets into the hollow of Toast's shoulder – words of beauty, of worth, of cool water in the desert. In daylight, she pledges strength and the death of enemies. At night, she speaks without reserve, and Toast listens, caught up in sound and meaning, until she can only give voice to her own wordless cries.


End file.
